


Gamzee and Eridan: Bonding

by rainbowBarnacle, VastDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainbent, Clubs Deuce is everyone's doting mother, Eridan's awful self insert fanfic, Gen, edridan, elferia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowBarnacle/pseuds/rainbowBarnacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another teeny <a href="http://brainbent.tumblr.com/">Brainbent</a> drabble. Gamzee reads Eridan's fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee and Eridan: Bonding

> Edridan was sitting on the throne of the slaughtered Eldritch King. He was holding the ring stolen from the King’s finger contemplatively, wondering what it would do if he put it on. He wanted to wear it to see what would happen but Elferia was afraid to let him try.
> 
> “Edridan no,” She cried, “What if it makes you evil like the Eldritch King? I could not bear for thou eyes to fill with that terrible red fire!”
> 
> Alright” Edridan responded kindly “I will ask a sorcerer to unveil it’s secrets to me, so do not worry for me so much.”
> 
> “I cannot lose you” Elferia told him softly. “Not after I found you.” Her hair was glossy and black and fell in waves over her bare shoulders covering only a little of her lovely burgeoning figure in it’s intricately wrought gold bodice. her smooth dark alabaster skin was shining in the light from the torches in the palace chamber and she was smiling at him with her lips as red as blood.
> 
> “I will make you my queen” decided Edridan “And we will rule over the Dark Lands and bring them once again into the light.”
> 
> “Oh yes!” Elferia cried “Let us save these downtrodden people together with our light and our love!” Edridan nodded and sat back in his golden throne still spattered with the drying blood of the deposed King. He was sad that his adventure would be over and he would have to be the King now. He sighed resignedly.
> 
> His magical gauntlet glowed around the ring when he held it and he decided to rule fairly and justly with every ounce of his being if only to make Elferia happy.

“This is some classy motherfucking shit.”

You blink. This is not the usual reaction people show when reading your magnum opus. So far, the most praise you’ve received was a mysterious note written in the margins of page forty-five: “YOU ARE VERY CREATIVE!!! NEVER STOP WRITING! -CD” You spent the next day and a half searching for whoever this “CD” person was, but you gave up after process of elimination revealed that none of the staff had inserted the note. You didn’t have the heart to ask any of your hallmates lest you discover it was some cruel prank. Instead, you tore the little note out of the page and taped it on the window near your desk as a reminder.

You eye your roommate over the rims of your glasses, but there are no signs of sarcasm or condescending praise in his tone or expression. Gamzee is smiling broadly as he gazes down at the last page, and when he looks up at you, his eyes are lit up in unmistakable delight.

“No, seriously. This Edridan dude is the shit, sitting on a bloody chair like it ain’t no thing. He’s gonna bring love and light into the world with his ladylove by his side. Classic. Fucking. Shit.” His smile softens as he shakes his head in amazement. “Is there any more?”

You sputter a startled laugh. “I have some notes for the next chapter, but nothing written just yet—”

Gamzee’s brows shoot up as he hands you the notebook back. “Holy shit, man, get on it! Don’t leave a brother hangin’.”

You nudge your glasses further up the bridge of your nose and smile, ever so slightly. “Okay, Gamz, I’ll keep you posted.”

You’re already generating ideas for Gam’zan the Banished Jester.


End file.
